The Magic of a Kiss Goodnight
by Warriorlass
Summary: This is the request for Swirly592, it's SwitzerlandXReader.


You sat against the tree letting the wind take your hair into it's gentle caress. The pond before you was gentle and calming. You smiled at the girl you were taking care of, "Isn't it beautiful Lili?"

The beautiful young girl nodded with a bright smile. "Yes, thank you for taking me here."

"No problem, I love the time I get to spend with you." You said with a kind smile.

"_, can I ask you a question?" She asked a little sheepishly.

"Yes? What is it Lili?"

"Well it's just, do you- I mean, would ever…Big Brother really needs-," She said thought tripping over her words.

"What do I need little sister?" Vash said curiously.

"Big brother!" Lili exclaimed jumping in surprise, and got up and hugged him.

You smiled, "Hey Vash."

"Hello _, thanks again for taking care of her, would you like some dinner in payment?"

"Well not that payment is needed but I would love some dinner, thank you." You grinned.

The three of you walked to his house and Lili told him all about your marvelous day together, and how much she adored you. But she never mentioned again what she was going to say to you.

After supper, Vash sent her off to bed and it had gotten so late with all the chit-chat that it was very dark outside.

"Well I better go." You said as you gathered your things.

"W-Wait! No, don't go!" He exclaimed grabbing your hand. You turned to look at him and he released you with pink tinted cheeks. "I-I uh…it's just…it's so late and dark, it wouldn't be right if you left at such a dark time. Lili would scold me if I let you go out at this time. So would you like to stay the night?" Vash offered.

"Sure, thank you so much!" You smiled brightly.

He showed you to an extra room, and gave you an extra blanket because he knew how cold you got at night. Vash had come in just as you were donning your fleece nightgown and saw your bright red panties with black lace. Luckily for him, your back was to him. He turned bright red and backed up from the door so you didn't see him.

He then knocked on the wall and came into sight, "Are you decent?"

"Oh, yes, come on in Vash." You said as he came in and handed you the extra bedding.

"Anyways, I'm across the hall like always. So you know…if you need me, you'll know where I'll be."

You nodded and he left, and then you set up the blankets and went to bed. Hours later a soft wailing sound woke you up. You went to go see what was going on and you found Lili whimpering and crying. You laid down beside her, and stroked her hair till she fell asleep and ended up rolling into your arms. You smiled and sang a lullaby to her until you too, fell asleep.

Not much later, Vash had gone and was coming back from the bathroom and saw that you weren't in your room. So he checked Lili's room and found you both asleep. He smiled and brought a second blanket in from your room in there so you both stayed warm.

The following weekend, you were spending the night again, and Vash watched you from Lili's door in silence and secerecy and listened to you tell Lili a special secret.

You kissed Lili on the forehead.

"Why did you kiss my head?" Lili asked.

You smiled, "My mother gave me a kiss goodnight every single night before she died so that I wouldn't have nightmares and you know what?"

"What?"

"I've never had a single nightmare." You said with a light laugh and tapped her nose with your finger.

Lili smiled, "Thanks _!" She then saw Vash, "Big brother! You should get a goodnight kiss from _! It'll keep nightmares away."

Vash chuckled, "Don't worry about me, nightmares don't scare me." He said with a wink.

You laughed and shrugged, "Not everyone needs a good night kiss sweetie. But he's missing out on the magic right?"

Lili giggled and nodded, "Right _!"

"Now get some sleep hun." You said giving her a second kiss, though on the cheek for good measure." Then you went to your room.

Lili said nothing for a moment then looked at Vash, "Big Brother?"

"Yes Lili?"

"Do you like her?"

"Um…sure, she's a very sweet person and you both get along very well." He said with a shrug trying to hide the blooming blush behind his cheeks.

Lili nodded, "Well…I was just thinking that you both got along well too. Also…she's pretty, and smart, keeps a good budget and…well…um…it would be nice to have a big sister with us."

Vash turned bright red, "D-Don't be absurd Lili, she wouldn't want to live here."

"You never know…good night big brother."

"Night Lili, have a good sleep." Vash nodded and went to sleep.

Grunts and moans awoke you and you left your room and followed the sounds too Vash's room where he was thrashing about wildly. You were stunned that he was having nightmares and how terrified and pained he looked. You sat at the edge of his bed and held him tightly, stroking his head and singing lightly. Then when he had settled you kissed him lightly on the lips. "My little secret." You whispered to yourself while blushing madly. You left to your room and at that moment Vash awoke from the kiss and heard your door close. He went back to sleep without anymore nightmares.

The following morning he awoke with the thought about your kiss, "Wow…it did work."

A month later you were spending the night again after having spent the entire week with them.

Vash awoke, there were no sounds, but he sensed that something was wrong. He got up and his senses led him to your room. He opened your door and to his horror, you were shaking up a storm and sweating fiercely, your wrist was bleeding immensely. Then his half sleep clicked things into place. You hadn't had a kiss goodnight since you're mother died, and he knew your father had never been around. But you were too proud to say that you had been having nightmares yourself for the entire year. He washed your wound without you waking and then he laid himself in your bed and held you close and sang in his deep voice. Coaxing you into a relaxing sleep, and then when you had settled, he kissed you deeply and passionately, hoping you wouldn't awake. But you did, and you kissed him back, holding his head to yours, and then he melted in after his initial shock. After a few minutes he pulled away and you traced his lips with your finger and you whispered, "Now that's a good night kiss."

He blushed brightly and kissed you again, "As long as I never have to see you shake like that again…please stay here? So I can give you a kiss goodnight, every night?"

You blushed and nodded, "Thank you Vash…that means a lot to me."

He nodded, and cuddled you the entire night.

So in the end, Lili got her wish, you both started dating and you became her big sister figure, and plus you moved in. And after having nightmares for an entire year, you never had a nightmare again, and the scars where you bit your wrist to keep from screaming and crying out, they healed. Everything was as it should be, all because of the magic of a kiss goodnight.


End file.
